The present invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical component, and more particularly to actuator.
Micro-electro-mechanical mirrors have great potential in wide variety of optical applications including optical communication, confocal microscope, laser radar, bar code scanning, laser printing and projection display. For some optical scanning applications such as laser printing and scanning projection display, the mirror needs to achieve large optical scanning angle at specific frequency. Large optical angle is also a key to optical resolution and smaller product footprint. For scanning mirror, this requirement poses a challenge in the design of actuator to generate large actuation force. A variety of micro-electro-mechanical actuator designs have been proposed to steer or scan light beam for various applications. In order to achieve deflection or movement of the micro-component out of the chip plane, it is known to design a movable element containing electrodes and a stationary element containing counter-electrodes such that the movable element can be driven by the electrical force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,055, Harald Schenk, et al described a micromechanical component with both the oscillating body and the frame or stationary layer located on the same chip plane. Capacitance is formed between the lateral surfaces of the oscillating body and the frame layer and will vary as the movable body oscillates about a pivot axis out of the chip plane. The structure is suspended and supported by an insulating layer and a substrate to allow out-of-plane motion of the oscillating body. They described in “Large Deflection Micromechanical Scanning Mirrors for Linear Scan and Pattern Generation” in Journal of Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol 6, No 5, 2000 that the scanning mirror can scan at large angle with low driving voltage at low frequency. However, movable comb electrodes located on the mirror perimeter will increase dynamic deformation of the mirror or movable body. Excessive dynamic deformation of scanning mirror will increase divergence of reflected light beam and significantly deteriorate optical resolution of the device for high speed scanning applications such as printing and scanned display. Additional electrode insulated from the structure may be required to perturb the symmetry of the setup in order to quickly initiate oscillation of the mirror. Furthermore, the setup only allows analog operation (scanning) but not digital operation (static angle positioning) of the movable body.
R. Conant describes in “Staggered Torsional Electrostatic Combdrive and Method of Forming SAME” (Patent Application US2003/0019832), a comb-drive actuator with a stationary comb teeth assembly and a moving comb teeth assembly with a mirror and a torsional hinge, and the method of fabricating such devices. The moving assembly is positioned entirely above the stationary assembly by a predetermined vertical displacement during resting state. The actuator is able to scan at relative high frequency with mirror dynamic deformation lower than the Rayleigh limit. However, the optical scan angle which dominates the optical resolution is notably smaller than what Schenk has reported despite a relative high voltage is applied. An alternate design was proposed with additional stationary comb teeth assemblies stacked on top of the stationary comb teeth assembly. This stacked comb teeth assemblies were claimed to be used for the purpose of capacitive sensing and frequency tuning of the movable assembly despite that the method of frequency tuning was not described. In the fabrication process steps, a process step is required to open alignment windows by etching through the top wafer to reach the insulating oxide layer then removing the oxide layer in order to use features located on the bottom wafer for alignment of subsequent steps. If the top wafer is thick for the purpose of minimizing dynamic deformation, this process could be time-consuming and hence, expensive.
S. Olav describes in “Self-Aligned Vertical Combdrive Actuator and Method of Fabrication” (US Patent Application US2003/0073261), a vertical comb-drive actuator with small gaps between comb teeth for increased torsional deflection, a double-sided vertical comb-drive actuator for dual-mode actuation, vertical piston and scan, and the method of making them. Despite the proposed fabrication process steps allow self-alignment of the embedded comb teeth, the process of vertical comb-drive actuator requires highly skilled techniques to etch the bottom comb teeth and twice deep silicon trench etching of the bottom substrate. For dual-mode vertical comb-drive actuator, the fabrication process steps start with deep silicon trench etching of the device layer of a Silicon-On-Insulator (SOI) wafer then fusion bonding to another silicon wafer that resulting in a complex five-layer structure, two insulation oxide layers and three silicon layers. To form the bottom comb teeth highly skilled self-alignment etching techniques and twice deep silicon trench etching are still required.